The present invention relates generally to arrangements for coupling optical fibers and, in particular, to an optical fiber connector member or termination employing a fusible metal slug having an elongated bore for receiving the bared fiber end.
Copending application of John Lees et al, entitled, "Optical Fiber Joining", Ser. No. 679,641, filed Apr. 23, 1976, describes an optical fiber connector including a pair of optical fibers whose ends are butted together within the straight parallel sided bore of a cast Wood's metal sleeve. The diameter of the bore in the sleeve is such as to hold the fiber ends in alignment with each other.